Data transfer policies (including messaging transfer, API requests and API responses) often include an audit of past data transfers to determine that the data transfers were accurate. For example, auditors may check past data transfers to verify that credit applications previously submitted to financial institutions were indeed accurate. Balancing and Control (B&C) is the process to ensure data transfer between systems is accurate, complete and on-time. B&C processes may be implemented to ensure the accuracy, completeness and timeliness of a data transfer between systems. A data transfer with the B&C monitoring processes in place typically involves a sending system and a receiving system both in communication with a third party intermediary. The sending system transmits the data to the receiving system, and the sending system and receiving system send a trigger containing B&C information to the third party, which the third party then uses that information to validate data transfers.
Including a third party in each data transfer can be problematic. The third party typically uses proprietary systems and software, which increase development time and time to market on new projects that interact with the third party systems. The third party also adds application design complexity, as engineers have to implement solutions compatible with the third party systems. For example, typical third party systems may be built on mainframe, and may be unable to provide B&C and B&C monitoring processes for data messaging transmissions. The third party systems also introduce an additional point of failure into the B&C systems. The third party may be the central authority in the B&C process; however, the third party may not be tamper-proof with respect to the B&C data the third party receives.